Change
by Moon At Twilight
Summary: DARKWARD/SWEETWARD - Bella Swan was kidnapped a year ago to become a pet of Edward Cullen. She is abused, damaged and broken but can a certain death lead to a change in Edward and a better life for Bella? Darkward then Sweetward. Slight lemonyness. R&R. Rated M. First Fic.


**This is a work of fiction, no harm is intended no matter how dark the content is. No copyright infringement intended, just dark fun. This is just one chapter to see if it's worth my time writing it so if you want me to continue, then I will see how many views I get by the end of the week.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

I was lying on my nest on the floor at the foot of my master's bed. It was a particularly stormy night and I just happened to be afraid of thunder.

Great, yes?

I huddled up into a little ball when he had ordered me to bed and stayed in that rigid position all night as the storm raged outside the vast, looming windows. The black silk curtains were shut but little flashes of light passed through, making the room appear eerie and illuminated. My master was quiet as always, obviously sleeping soundly and oblivious to my fears.

I shrunk further into the soft nest of blankets on the floor each time a wave of thunder boomed across the sky followed by a bright flash. I closed my eyes tight and thought about how I had came to be here in the first place.

Let me tell you the story.

My life before this one had been pretty mundane to be completely honest. Every day was the same continuous routine that I had set for myself. I would get up, shower quickly, go to work in the local library and come home to eat a microwave meal before taking a book to bed with me and reading until I fell asleep. It wasn't an exciting life, but it was mine and I controlled it.

Here I had no control whatsoever. My master was judge of my clothing, food, hairstyle, _posture _even. He hated it when I slouched. I had learnt the hard way not to slouch in his presence. Anyway, one Friday night I had got the feeling of being watched and my stomach began to feel queasy. I went home early and went straight into the bathroom to be sick; something I did when I was nervous or scared. I hadn't felt like this before and I was terrified.

I went into the living room, wiping escaped saliva from my lips with my sleeve and looked across towards the window. I saw a shadow move from one side to the other and squeaked in fear.

I had tried to reason with my brain that it was probably only a shadow cast by the branches of the tree outside my house but it wouldn't listen. I stood completely still, my ears straining for any sound, my eyes darting everywhere like a cat chasing a laser beam light.

I didn't hear anyone come up behind me and I certainly wasn't ready for the hands that grabbed me round my waist and proceeded to cover my mouth with a cloth that reeked of chloroform. I had read enough crime novels to know I needed to fight, get the hand off my mouth but I was weak. I flailed uselessly, my hands grabbing at nothing as the chloroform took effect. I went limp slightly, but was still conscious. I hoped if I could pretend to be knocked out they'd leave and came for what they wanted - probably money, jewellery, valuables.

This person wasn't a fool though and harshly opened my eyelids to peer inside them, probably gauging how wide my pupils were. It was a tall male, his face covered in a ski mask. He grunted in disapproval and shoved the cloth into my face again. I tried to scream, half of one escaping my lips before I felt my head move to one side and pain shoot through my temple.

He had punched me.

I felt sick again, my stomach heaving. The cloth pressed further up my nose and I inhaled, desperate for air. I blacked out after that and I don't remember much of what happened when I woke up.

I remember being examined by a blonde doctor of some sort who smiled kindly at me before I fell asleep again.

When I next woke up, I was wearing a black corset, garter belt and stockings along with a pair of black velvet heels. I was lined up with many other girls who looked as scared as I felt. There was a gag in my mouth and I felt an unfamiliar substance on my face.

Make up.

I hated the feeling of the heavy mascara on my lashes and the nasty sensation of far too much foundation clogging up my skin. I was kneeling on the floor on a thin cushion but my knees were still sore.

The room was a grand old hall with black and white tiles on the floor, large red Tudor curtains hanging beside the vast windows and intricate carvings on the ceiling above. I had felt so small and scared, wondering what kind of sick dream I was having. I heard the large doors on my right open and every girl in the room had snapped her head over to be met with a complete god walking through the threshold of sorts.

This man had an air of authority in his walk, his black suit immaculate and expensive looking. All our eyes widened as he strolled leisurely over to stand before us. His hair was the colour of the devil's and his eyes were a piercing green, clearly visible even in the dim light of the room. His face was chiselled to perfection and his lips were sculpted quite possibly by angels. I found myself staring openly, like everyone else beside me.

Some girls tried to scoot backwards, afraid of his presence and power. He noticed this and his eyes darkened. This inhuman beauty walked over to where three of the girls had shuffled back and grabbed one of them by her throat. The other two got back in line sharpish.

I watched as he squeezed the blonde haired girl's neck until it turned purple and her eye's bulged. I felt disgusted. How could he treat a woman like that? What kind of place was this? A sick asylum for people with girl trafficking fetish's, I suspected quietly.

The man soon became bored with the girl and let her drop, with a sharp crash, to the hard floor, her skull bouncing off it unmercifully. I held back a flinch and gulped back tears of sorrow for the girl. I had to be strong. I had to get out of here and help these poor other girls. The tiny black haired girl beside me who looked only about sixteen was cowering beside me, trying to hide herself under my tied arms. I let her lean against me, fearing too much for my own life to make a fuss, but found her a comfort.

Another man stepped forward then, his long black hair scraped back with a fair amount of grease.

"Welcome, welcome young ladies." He began with a sickly grin. "Welcome to my home. I hope my staff have been hospitable. You are all, I'm sure, wondering aimlessly why you are here and the simple answer is…well…you are to be pets of sorts, to all the men in my household. We have just got ridden of the old pets who are now useless to us. We need new meat to feast on," The man continued, his grin widened at our horrified faces. The bronze haired angel smirked, lowering his head to look at his shoes. I hoped like anything I wouldn't get paired with him.

"My name is Aro and this is my son, Edward," Aro gestured to the angel who's head snapped back up to smile at his father in clear adornment. I felt sick to my core.

"Edward, being my only son and heir to my estate obviously has first pick of the new crop so I shall leave you all now in his delightful company as he tries to choose which lovely one of you to have in his chambers," Aro said with a flourish of his hand towards us. I glared at him angrily, but he didn't notice.

"My son, have as many as you want. Plenty to go around." Aro patted his son on the shoulder before he headed out the doors with a swirl of his cape flowing out behind him like some sort of Dracula. I had to admit, he looked like one with his pale, papery skin and dark eyes. Edward took a few seconds to compose himself before snapping his eyes towards us.

"Now you know why you are here, you will behave in the proper way slaves should. You will respect me and my father and any other elders you come across," He said in a voice that would melt the entire Arctic. I shivered as his voice lingered in my ears and I closed my eyes.

"If any of you are disloyal, badly behaved or ignorant I will have you fed to the hounds," He went on, his voice just above a seductive whisper, low and threatening. He stepped forward to the first lot of girls who he proceeded to prod and stroke with his long fingers.

Each girl shivered helplessly at his touch to which he smirked or chuckled lowly, leaning down and whispering in their ears which made them still considerably. I guessed him to be about my age, maybe a little older. He got closer and closer to me and I began to panic. I was no good with men, I had no experience of how to act around men, especially not one as high and mighty as him. His bronze hair glinted in the dim lights and I found myself growing attracted to him. I knew it was wrong and I shot myself internally for even thinking him good looking.

I wasn't ready for the moment when I saw his green eyes slide over to meet mine. I gazed into his orbs almost unabashedly but was quivering inside. I saw something flash in his eyes. Guilt? Remorse? It was gone as quickly as it had appeared and I snapped my eyes away, turning them to the floor. I saw his legs clad in black trousers step neatly into view, along with his posh Italian shoes. I felt a finger nudge my chin up to meet his gaze again and willed myself not to get lost in his eyes again. I couldn't let him empower me.

"Why do you not want to look at me?" He asked, his voice somewhat gentle. I couldn't answer so I gave him a pained look with my eyes, pleading with him not to hurt or humiliate me.

He got down on one knee in front of me and leaned in devastatingly close and unsnapped the gag from around my head. He let it drop to the floor beside him and looked back at me with those captivating eyes. I was lost. The pungent smell of cinnamon and mints invaded my senses and I felt dizzy.

"It would be wise if you answered me," He whispered into my ear, nipping the soft lobe gently with his lips. I shivered internally and almost lost all ability to function normally.

"I um… I don't want to disrespect you and I've um…heard it's rude to stare," I gulped out, praying he would take it as an answer. He seemed pleased to which I thanked God for the first time in my life. He reached up with one hand to cup my jaw. I flinched a little and his eyes darkened but he didn't seem angry.

"Polite and beautiful, a rare combination," He smiled devilishly. He kept his hand locked around my jaw. It wasn't painful, but it disgruntled me a little.

"What's your name?" He asked as the other girls seemed to relax a little around me, thankful they weren't being interrogated.

"Bella," I muttered quietly, not wanting to have a conversation with this monster who stole girls away from their homes and families to become his possession. Sick bastard.

"Bella," He murmured my name, rolling it off his tongue like butter melting in his mouth. Edward loosened his grip around my jaw a little and let his hand drop to my neck and down to my collarbone. I sucked in a breath, hating how constricting the corset was. It pushed my breasts up provocatively and I hated how exposed I was to his hungry gaze.

"Your skin is almost as pale as mine," He grinned, taking my arm and placing it beside his. Rightfully enough, we were both the same deathly white shade. I snatched my arm back and placed it in my lap, trying to regain some dignity. I wouldn't care if we had the same favourite book, I wasn't going to let him make me be part of his twisted world.

"Stubborn little thing aren't you? You might as well drop all your pride right now because believe me, once I'm done with you, you won't have one shred of it left to your name sweetheart," He whispered seductively in my ear once again. I bit back tears. He had chosen me. My worst fear had came true.

I don't remember much after he had hauled me to my feet none too gently and dragged me out the doors and down a grand hallway.

Ever since then he had been in charge of me, dressing me, feeding me. I have to admit to you, life here could be worse but I was insanely lonely. I was barely allowed to speak to him. When I first came to his chambers I had mouthed him off quite badly, calling him all sorts of names, cursing him for taking me away from my life.

That only resulted in being placed in chains at the foot of his bed for three days each time I did it. The chains chafed into my sensitive skin and left large sores and bruises where my wrists should have been. I still have the scars and I can't twist my wrists a certain way anymore due to the pain if I do. I can no longer write or hold things for very long which is depressing. I am literally "handless" nowadays, more or less.

Edward was never kind to me. He frightened me beyond belief and had knocked my soul out of me, quite literally, with his harsh words and slaps to my face. Every day I was told I was nothing to him, lower than his dogs. I slept on the floor and was just thankful to have soft sheets to rest on because the carpeted floor was hard. I was fed bread and water with vitamin tablets and iron supplements. He hurt me, belittled me and changed me as a person.

I'm no longer as fiery as I was when they kidnapped me. I tried to retaliate but soon learned it would kill me and I very much wanted out of this alive. The only thing he never went as far as was raping me. He had touched me on my breasts, sometimes lingering over my intimate parts but never touching down there. I was thankful for that. I still had a bit of fight left in me, but I needed to bide my time.

My only comfort was listening to him play his grand piano in the room next to his bedroom. The beautiful music floated through the hallways as I did my daily chores. I committed each one to memory and named them myself.

These past few days I have seen so little of him, much less than normal. Which was good as it gave the bruises marring my skin time to heal and the cuts he left with his sharp nails to fade. I barely saw any other people besides him. I saw two other girls each day that I did chores with but they were just as quiet as me, afraid their master's would beat them more if they uttered a single word. I smiled at them once or twice when I first came to live in Edward's part of Aro's mansion but they kept their faces expressionless; like porcelain dolls.

It annoyed me to know all the doors in the penthouse part of the palace where I was kept were automatically locked when there wasn't someone supervising us. I didn't even know where the panel to switch the lights on and off was.

I curled up tighter in my nest as the storm continued and reminisced about my life here. I glanced up at the clock on Edward's nightstand to see it was only three in the morning. I had to wait at least three more hours until I could arise.

I bit back salty tears and snuffled my head into my thin pillow, inhaling the lingering scent of strawberry shampoo. I hadn't had a bath in four days as my hair doesn't get greasy easily and Edward doesn't like me having niceties. I have to make do with a wet rag for a once over in the mornings.

"Bella?" Edward's voice pierced through the silence in the room. I flinched and lifted my head away from the pillow, not sure if I should feign sleep or answer him. I didn't want to anger him, he had been in an unusually good mood these past few days and I wanted to keep it that way.

"Yes master?" I bowed my head and clutched my thin cover to my chest.

"Are you crying?" He said in a sleepy tone. He didn't sound angry, thank goodness.

"No…" I said immediately, but felt something wet run down my face when the word left my lips.

"Maybe…I…I'm sorry," I rushed out quickly, wanting him to go back to sleep.

He was silent for a moment or two and I thought he had shrugged it off. He never asked about my feelings, he said they didn't matter.

"Stand up and come here," He demanded. His voice was still soft, but I trembled as I shrugged off my coverlet and got to my feet, my legs protesting. I walked cautiously up to the side of his king sized bed and stood near his left side, my head bowed. It was chilly in the room in my thin nightgown and I shivered.

Edward looked angelic even when tired. His hair was a disarray, his face heavy with sleep but he still looked beautiful and deadly.

His eyes were closed as he spoke.

"Bella, answer me honestly," He began, an edge creeping into his voice that I knew all too well. "Why are you crying?" His eyes snapped open to meet mine and I wanted to step back.

I hesitated and bit my lip before speaking. "I'm scared of thunder sir," My lips trembled as more tears threatened to escape. He kept his gaze steady and raised his eyebrows in a gesture to go on.

"I um…I'm sorry if disturbed you, I really didn't mean to. The noise frightens me. I won't do it again," I rushed out as he slowly rose up onto one elbow to look at me properly.

"Come here," He commanded, gesturing to the space between him and the edge of the bed. I eyed him carefully before I gingerly sat down, trying not to make any sudden movements that might anger him. I had never sat on furniture of any kind since I had been brought here a year ago so it was a strange feeling, the softness of the mattress beneath me. I had become accustomed to the soft carpet on the floor.

"Do you not find your coverlet comforting? Surely you could place it over your head," He said almost conversationally, peering round my hair on one elbow to look at my face.

"I cannot breathe when I do that," I answered truthfully, trying not to sound petulant. I wanted to please him if I was quite honest, I wanted him to tell me I'm a good girl and that I try hard. I want to be praised. I can't help it anymore, I just want some form of praise or comfort. The irony is that my life is just as mundane and boring now as it was a year ago, but more painful and slightly more scary. I was never thanked then and I'm not thanked now.

"Hmm…" He murmured thoughtfully, his eyes gazing at the floor. It was strange to be higher than him, even though he was still tall when half sitting up. I was perched delicately, trying not to slouch.

I jumped when I felt his hand on the small of my back, then proceeding to rub small circles on it. I was shocked and confused.

"Why are you doing that?" I blurted out without thinking. I covered my stupid mouth immediately and gasped.

"I'm so sorry master!" I whispered out, horrified at my slip up, hating myself for being so stupid. Just because he isn't hurting you doesn't mean you can run your mouth off!

"Bella," He sounded as if he was smiling and I looked over at him, tears welling up in my eyes.

"I won't punish you, not tonight," He said softly. "Or at any point." He added much to my relief. My poor wrists couldn't take another set of chains.

"I'm truly sorry, I shouldn't have spoken to you like that master. It won't happen again," I whispered sadly, wiping a tear away. Edward leaned forward, almost resting his head in my lap. He looked up at _me _for the first time in my stay here.

"Forget it." He said in an even tone, "You've been exceptional these last few days…weeks even,"

I gaped at him.

He chuckled, "I know I've…disciplined you somewhat in the past but…there really was no reason to,"

I almost cried. Was this praise he was giving me? An apology? Or was this a build up to a really nasty punishment? I would take anything at this point, as long as he didn't hurt me again.

"But…but I…may I speak?" I asked quickly.

"Go ahead," He seemed interested and leaned back a little, his eyes full of interest instead of the normal hate he usually had in them when talking to me.

"I don't mean to sound…rude…but why are you being nice to me all of a sudden? I've never been allowed to sit on your bed, converse with you like this. You've never praised me before…I just want to know - what has changed? It's...It's a good change by the way I just need to know. I'm confused," I rambled, noticing how Edward's look of interest turned into a slight smile in the corner of his mouth.

"If it's strange for you, can you begin to fathom how it feels for me?" He said with the first gentle smile I'd seen on his face. I liked it, I liked it too much.

"I've never had the chance to be…kind to one of my servants because I've never had one for more than a year. I usually tire of them but you…you intrigue me in ways I didn't think possible," He said softly, reaching up to gently caress the side of my face.

"But…what made you change?" I asked quietly, almost breathless at the realisation that I was special. He wanted me here. I had kept his interest without even knowing it.

"These last few days I've realised what a monster I've been to you, and to every girl I've ever had work for me," Edward murmured bitterly.

"I saw how hard you worked to please me and I just pounded you down every time. I felt no remorse with the others but believe it or not, every time I hurt you, I regretted it,"

My eyes widened as he looked away, looking ashamed for the first time since I had come to know him. He didn't look like my master anymore; he looked like a lost little boy who couldn't find his mum in a supermarket.

"Master I-"

"Edward," He interjected.

"Excuse me?"

"Please call me Edward from now on, it's the least I can do to make myself appear more…human," He whispered sorrowfully, shifting to sit up properly against his large headboard.

"Mas…Edward I...you don't have to change for me, I'm nothing,"

Edward looked furious.

"_Nothing?" _He gritted out in a deathly whisper. "You think you are _nothing?_" His eyes darkened.

"You...you told me that I was nothing. Every day. I….please, I'm sorry," I wept a little, hiding my face in my hands. I was exhausted, confused and more scared than ever. I was scared this was all a dream and that I would wake up and he would be in my face, shouting abuse at me like always.

"Come here," He murmured, gently clutching my upper arm and pulling me closer to him, right beside him on the bed. I was leaning against his headboard, against him. His scent of cinnamon and fresh mints invaded my nostrils and soothed me a little.

I moved to get up. "I …I can't,"

He held my arm tighter, "Can't what?"

"I…I shouldn't be up here, I belong on the floor,"

"No!" He shouted. I flinched and his face softened. "You don't belong on the floor anymore. Now come back here," He added playfully, pulling my weak body back across the mattress. He wrapped an arm around me and pulled me close, making sure I couldn't escape so easily. I remained stubborn and tried to push his arm away but he merely chuckled and blew softly on my neck right on my ticklish spot and I stilled.

"There now, much better," He smiled triumphantly. I'd never seen this side of him and while I was still wary of his new demeanour, it was a beautiful thing to behold.

"You're beautiful Bella, did you know that?" He whispered, stroking my hair lovingly.

"No," I whispered back, secretly thrilled. I was anything but beautiful but I was elated that he thought so.

"I'm sorry I never told you how beautiful I think you are. I was childish. My father brought me up this way, to be cruel and to treat women as slaves but I don't need to act that way do I?" He asked, smiling softly.

I shook my head because he really didn't. I don't think he realises how attractive he is when he's like this.

"Can I…can we be like this… more?" I asked, remaining hopeful this wasn't some sick illusion or dream.

"Yes," He replied instantly. "I don't want to treat you badly again, I should never have done so. I realise how lucky I am to have you, I should cherish you. I'm twenty two now, I need to…settle. In this society of ours I really should be married by now with at least one child. I've been brought up in this bubble of treating women badly but…did you hear about my father's death? " He asked me as an afterthought.

I gasped. Aro was dead?!

"Aro is…dead?" I whispered. Edward nodded solemnly.

"I'm glad he is, as sick as that sounds. He can't control me anymore. I don't have to live up to his expectations. He died a few days ago, but we didn't tell many people. I felt…released once he died. It was like I had been under some sort of spell, robotically forcing me to be cruel and heartless but…now I can be myself," He said, "It's hard getting used to it, but I will try,"

"So…Aro controlled you, told you what to do?" I summed up.

"I had to act in a certain way. He was always watching me whether you knew it or not. I only just discovered the cameras hidden in my bedroom," He said with disgust clouding his beautiful face

I frowned too, feeling a little sick that Aro had seen me tied up and helpless at the foot of Edward's bed most nights.

"I'm glad too…that he passed away," I said gently, realising it was his own father but still internally despising Aro. "I like this side of you, you really are different, almost as if you were never cruel," I lied a little, knowing the memories of him hurting me would always remain and my wrists were permanently damaged but knowing I could see the real side of this absolute angel was comforting.

"Hmm, I like it too," He sighed and let his eyelids slide shut. He pulled me closer to him with the arm that was now wrapped around my torso.

I couldn't help but notice how defined his slight muscles were on his arms and chest. There was a perfect V near his hips that disappeared beneath the sheets and light sprinkles of hair on his broad chest. His pale skin contrasted beautifully with the dark sheets in the dim light coming from the storm outside.

I had forgotten all about the storm during our epiphanies. I shrieked a little when another roll of thunder boomed across the sky. Edward laughed at this, tucking my head into his chest almost automatically. I stopped and stilled my body completely, even my breathing. He was almost cradling me. I felt fresh tears well up as I realised he was comforting me for the first time in forever.

"Bella?" He said worriedly, tilting my chin up to meet his gaze.

"Sorry," I whispered.

"No, no don't say sorry ever again. I should be the one down on my knees begging you to forgive me and to heal you." He said "You must be in so much physical and mental pain," His own face looked pained to hear the words out of his own mouth.

"I am but…maybe if you…stay like this I can forgive you," I murmured, aching to reach out and clasp his hand.

"Really?" He seemed genuinely shocked. He turned to face me properly. "I swear I'll do anything to help you heal I'll…I'll even let you go home if you want. I promise." He whispered.

I gasped once again. He would let me go? Back to my old life? But…did I want my old life now? This life hasn't been filled with pleasure and enjoyment but maybe if he could change I could give him a chance? Everyone deserves a chance right?

"I don't want to go home I….I want to get to know you. The real you," I said quietly, looking down at my lap.

Before I knew what was happening his lips had crashed into mine, sucking and nipping gently at them, begging me to part mine. I did so and his tongue invaded my mouth, caressing the walls of my mouth gingerly. I moaned a little and went limp.

He took over from there, laying me down on his bed and greedily devouring my mouth with his. He let out a guttural noise from the back of his throat and slid his hands up to cup my neck. I shivered under his touch as he massaged the sensitive spots under my ears and trailed his hands down my body until he reached my slim waist. I used to be a size fourteen, not fat but not skinny, but since moving here I had slimmed down to a size ten which I wasn't too happy about.

"You're beautiful baby, so beautiful," He whispered, breaking the kiss and resting his forehead on mine to gaze at me.

"Were you always this thin?" He asked, rubbing my prominent hipbones gently.

"No…"

"I didn't think so. You were so beautifully curvy when I first saw you. I've neglected you so badly," He muttered angrily to himself. "I promise we'll get you back to where you were when we met, you are beautiful now but I loved it when you had flesh on your bones," He pressed his lips against mine again in a silent apology.

"Thank you, I don't like being this thin," I said mournfully. I missed scarfing down a good cheeseburger and fries, milkshakes, pizza, noodles, garlic bread…

He covered my mouth again before I could think any further and deepened the kiss, returning to his caresses on my hips and belly. He fondled his way up to my breasts and reached into the valley between them to tear the soft fabric of my nightgown down the middle. I gasped a little but made no move to stop him.

I wanted him to touch me, to love me. I craved it.

I'm proud to say my breasts have always been larger than normal and stayed large even though my waist is far too skinny now. Edward seemed pleased also.

"God these are beautiful," He broke the kiss once again to gaze at the mounds proudly sitting on my chest. The tips were hard and erect and Edward gently rolled one round with his fingertips, pinching it lovingly.

I moaned and whimpered, thrusting my chest slowly up to meet his hands, wanting more. I didn't care that I probably looked and sounded like a whore, I just wanted love. Edward was providing that.

He squeezed my breasts appreciatively and teased the little buds. They ached, wanting more but not quite knowing what they wanted. Hell, I didn't know what I wanted at this point. My belly felt strange, but not in a sickly way. It was further down than that, like when my period was due but far more pleasurable.

"My baby likes this does she?" Edward whispered seductively as he pinched my nipples. I cried out breathlessly. He chuckled darkly and moved his head to gently suckle one teat into his warm mouth. I felt the sudden urge to push my hips up against him and did so, feeling his mouth suck harder when I did. My breasts tingled beautifully, creating a feeling so intense that I had never felt before. He looked up at me, his devilish gaze ladning on mine as I pleaded.

"Please…I don't even know what I want just…just please," I begged, whimpering as he leaned up to tower over my small form, placing his two arms on either side of my head.

With his mouth inches from my ear he whispered into it, "I know what you want but have you been a good enough girl?"

"Yes. Yes, yes god please, Edward!" I whimpered.

"Such a good little girl, asking so nicely," He crooned. I liked this side of him, the seductive but gentle side of him. It all felt so right, like I had been brought here over a year ago to build up to this. All the pain was because he had been fighting his feelings for me for fear of losing me and only following his father's example and I melted at that thought.

"Do what you want, I can't even move," I breathed out, wanting him to show me how he wanted me.

He hummed in agreement against my neck, "Well, how can I refuse that?"

His hands wandered down to my belly again and pressed down softly.

"One day, when you're at the right weight again I am going to make you pregnant," He whispered lovingly, looking up at me for premature consent.

I welled up again, "You want that with me?" I asked shyly. I hadn't ever considered children but it seemed like an appealing idea now.

"I am truly sorry for all the pain," He murmured, nuzzling his nose into each breast, creating the tingling feeling again.

"I…forgive…you…" I gasped out as he licked each nipple, kissing a trail down my belly towards my intimate parts. I didn't know how to react so I stilled and let him explore.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the cliffhanger, I will see how many views I get at the end of the week and then decide whether or not to continue. By the way, Edward is not a vampire. Neither was Aro. <strong>

**~ J **


End file.
